Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. In certain instances, communications may take place between the surface of the well site and downhole elements. These communications may be referred to as downhole telemetry and may be used to transmit data from downhole sensors and equipment to computing systems located at the surface, which may utilize the data to inform further operations in numerous ways.
One type of downhole telemetry utilizes pressure waves in drilling fluid circulated through the wellbore during a drilling operation. These pressure waves typically are generated by one or more solenoid actuators that transform electrical energy into mechanical force, altering the flow of drilling fluid and thereby creating pressure waves that can be received at the surface. In some cases, hundreds of watts of power may be used to generate the necessary mechanical force. This amount of power can cause excess heat generation within the solenoid actuator.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.